


arrivals

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Airports, Fluff, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Jemma and Fitz wait at an airport for someone(s) special to come home.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	arrivals

Jemma had been counting down to this moment for months - since the day the plane tickets had been booked. She clutched tighter onto Fitz’s hand, and he squeezed her back gently. They were in front of the arrivals board, waiting to see what gate they needed to wait in front of. Logically, Jemma knew they had only been there for five minutes and she couldn’t _actually_ expect the arrivals board to submit to her will and tell her where she needed to go, but logic was hard to hold onto when she was so excited.

Long distance relationships were, arguably, the worst thing in the world. It was even worse because people assumed she was only in a relationship with Fitz and didn’t even know her relationship was long distance at all. Luckily for Jemma, she had gotten good at ignoring what other people thought, and this was no different. 

“Jem.” Fitz nudged her, and Jemma’s eyes focused again to see Bobbi and Hunter’s gate had been announced. She didn’t need to pull Fitz along when she started moving - he was already picking up the pace, and soon they were running hand in hand through the airport. Once again logic was insisting the running wasn’t necessary, since the plane hadn’t landed yet, but once again logic could go shove it, because Jemma would rather wait closer to Bobbi and Hunter than further away.

Baggage claim admittedly wasn’t all that much closer, but it meant as soon as Bobbi and Hunter were there, Jemma would be able to see them. They were easy to spot in a crowd - a statuesque blonde and her shorter companion. Hunter would loathe to be called either shorter or Bobbi’s companion, but to most of the world that was his role.

Luckily for him, Jemma Simmons wasn’t most of the world.

Minute after minute crawled by, and Jemma alternated between checking her phone for texts from her partners and her watch for the time. She could’ve done both on her phone, but every time she checked it and she hadn’t gotten any messages, the ants under her skin began crawling faster.

Fitz spotted them a half-moment before Jemma did - she could tell because his entire body tensed. Then he was off like a shot, flinging himself into Hunter’s arms. Jemma followed as close behind as she could with her later start and shorter legs, throwing herself as Bobbi with equal abandon.

She didn’t have to worry about whether or not Bobbi would catch her. There was _never_ a question she would be caught, never a question she’d be wanted. It was one of the things Jemma liked most about Bobbi; she was steady and certain in a world where few things were.

Bobbi placed Jemma back on the ground after a fierce hug, opening her arms to Fitz as soon as they were empty again. Jemma moved onto Hunter, slightly more subdued but not at all less happy to see him. 

“Hi, love,” Hunter murmured into her hair.

“Hi,” Jemma whispered back, burying her nose into the soft fabric of his tee. He smelled like airplane - Jemma hated the smell of airplane - but beneath it and the soft buzz of his cologne, there was the unmistakable scent of _Hunter_ and _home_.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you more.”

“Missed you most.” Hunter drew back so he could place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose.

Jemma tilted her chin up to fit her mouth against Hunter’s, sighing into the kiss. It was more than they normally did in public, but Jemma doubted anyone she knew was standing in the arrivals area at Heathrow. She could kiss her boyfriend if she wanted to.

“If you two are done being sappy, we have bags to pick up,” Bobbi said. Her smile betrayed her amusement, though, and Hunter chanced kissing Jemma one more time before trailing after Bobbi to the baggage carousel.

“I missed them,” Fitz said as he slid an arm around Jemma’s waist.

“Me too.” Jemma leaned her head against Fitz’s shoulder. “The plan is still in motion?”

“Of course.” Fitz smirked. “I know better than to get in the way of one of your plans.”

Jemma didn’t have the heart to do more than make a face at him. The couple wandered closer to Bobbi and Hunter as they waited for their baggage to be spit out, until the four of them were standing in a tight clump. Fitz’s arm was still around Jemma’s waist, but Bobbi’s hand was on her shoulder, and her free hand was holding Hunter’s. Touching was nice. Touching, smelling, _tasting_ \- all of that was impossible through a computer screen.

They had to break formation when the bags came and Hunter moved to pick them up, but luckily the arrival of the bags meant they could go home. 

“How was your flight?” Jemma asked as they trundled out of the airport and into the parking garage.

“Long.”

“Cramped,” Hunter added. “ _Someone_ hogged the aisle seat the whole time.”

“Not my fault I’ve got longer legs, baby.”

Jemma rolled her eyes at their good-natured bickering. She missed that, too. She missed it all when Bobbi and Hunter weren’t around.

She didn’t want to miss anything anymore.

They threw everything into the boot of the car, Fitz ducking into the driver seat and Bobbi into the passenger. They all knew better than to let Hunter ride shotgun on the return from the airport; he got handsy and was wont to distract the driver.

He decided to distract Jemma instead, running his hand up and down the length of her thigh with smooth, even motions.

“No dessert until after dinner,” Jemma reprimanded, though she didn’t move his hand away.

“What’s for dinner?” Hunter asked. Jemma knew better than to believe he was actually distracted by food; that was Fitz’s thing.

“You’ll find out when we get home,” Fitz answered in Jemma’s stead. 

Hunter huffed impatiently. “What’s the point in flying all the way over here if I’m not going to get any reunion sex?”

“We never said no reunion sex,” Jemma corrected. She was looking forward to that too much to skip it, even to spite Hunter. “Just wait until after we eat… and talk a little.”

“Talking. How terrifying,” Bobbi quipped.

“If we’re lucky you two won’t pass out in your mash,” Fitz added. “Jet lag isn’t killing you?”

“Slept on the plane,” Hunter dismissed with a wave of his free hand. “Bob’s a comfy pillow.”

“And Hunter’s head isn’t all that bad, either.”

Excellent - both of her partners were in a mental state where they could make important decisions.

The rest of the car ride passed in a blur of small talk and reacquainting themselves with each other, but Jemma found she couldn’t wait until after dinner to have the important conversation she and Fitz had been building up to.

She couldn’t even wait until they were all through the door.

“Move in with us,” Jemma blurted right as Fitz stepped onto the threshold. “Stay here.”

Bobbi tensed. “Hunter might be able to, but it’s not that easy for me.”

“We could get hitched,” Hunter offered nonchalantly. 

_That_ obviously wasn’t the solution Bobbi was expecting.

“We could all get married,” Jemma suggested instead. “Not legally, but…”

“Way to take the romance out of it, Jem,” Fitz muttered. “I was going to make rings.”

“Sorry, Fitz.” Jemma reached out to push her hand through his curls. “I just got a little excited.”

Fitz smiled at her. He knew this wasn’t quite to plan, but he also knew Bobbi and Hunter were two of the only people in the world who could make Jemma change her plans.

“What she means to say is, we’d marry you regardless of needing to for immigration purposes. But we’d really like to marry you now, specifically, so we can stay together. Always.”

“Always,” Bobbi repeated, skepticism suddenly gone from her voice and her posture.

“No more getting stuck in the middle seats,” Jemma commented to Hunter.

“I’m not the one you have to convince, love.”

“Hey! I’m not difficult to convince either!”

“No one said you were, Bob.”

“So, is that a yes?” FItz asked.

“Yes,” Bobbi and Hunter said in unison.

No more airplanes. No more airports. No more arrivals.

Just home.


End file.
